The Art of Being a Ninja
by FearlessRed29
Summary: So, here's the deal: Zane and Kai save this girl named Emma. When she befriends them, she realizes that she has elemental powers and becomes a NINJA! OMG! Sorry... Anyway, a new threat rises and is seeking out to destroy Emma and the ninja. He wants 'the Key' and apparently Emma has it. But when she knows nothing of it, the ninja set out on a quest to find the key before he can.


**Heyo! What better way to spend a day than reading a good story? Answer:There isn't one!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Just read my story!**

* * *

The cool, crisp autumn air cut across 18-year-old Emma Parker's perfect pale skin. Her brunette hair flew behind her like you would see in an anime as she adjusted her nursing cap. It was August, so school was starting for the children and that meant more kids falling out of trees and being sent to the ER. Also known as her. She was an intern, working there part-time while she got her medical degree at Ninjago School for the Medically Gifted, the top school in Ninjago. She squinted her emerald eyes so the wind wouldn't hurt as much as she pushed forward. What was wind like this doing here at this time of year? This was Ninjago, not Kansas! Still, she continued walking. She was walking by an ally when a stray wind caught her cap, and it blew into the darkness between two buildings. Normally, she would've left then and there, but she couldn't afford to lose another cap. So she walked quickly and lively into the ally, trying not to look as truly petrified as she actually was. She _hated _alleys.

In the ally way, she spotted her cap near the very end, next to a brick wall. Wasting no time, she walked over, picked it up, and smoothed her skirt down as she stood up again. She placed the cap on her head, but when she turned around, a couple thugs were standing right in front of her. _Why am I not surprised? _She thought.

"Hey, doll." She could immediately tell he was drunk, his voice almost oozed rum, and he was swaying ever so slightly from left to right.

"I don't have any money," she said. "Or a phone. I don't have anything you want, so let me pass." She tried to stay calm but she was sure he could see her trembling.

"You has _that_." He said, running his eyes quickly over her body and striking a whole new kind of fear into her.

"And we need relief." One of his buddies slyly implied. The other grinned toothily at her and winked. She shuddered, but refused to step back. She already knew she'd just run into the brick wall.

"Lets have us some _fun_."

The thugs stepped closer and she tried to look for an opening to escape. When two stepped around her, she bolted in between them and took off. Before they could go after her, four ninja jumped in front of the leader.

"Go, you morons! She's got dat key!" His goons took off. "Don't let her escape!"

"Zane. Kai," the black ninja ordered. "Go follow them. Don't let them hurt anyone." The white and red ninja took off. "Now, here's our version of 'fun'." Cole threatened.

* * *

Chest burning, heart pounding, legs aching, but yet she would not stop. Emma knew those goons were behind her as she kept running along the now deserted streets Where was everyone? It was as if they had all disappeared.

"Get back here!" She heard him call. She gasped, and pushed herself to go forward.

She began to hear footsteps. The fat lug was catching up to her! She pulled forward, but her apartment was still 12 blocks away.

"HELP!" She screamed.

* * *

"What key?" Cole asked. The leader lay in front of him, bruised and broken. Blood ran from his forehead and a little bit out of his mouth.

"I don't know what youse talking about." He slurred.

"You said that girl had a key." Cole growled.

"You... you was hearing things."

"We weren't hearing anything." Jay said, stepping forward.

The goon was silent.

"Well!?" Cole demanded.

"... I don't know what youse talking about."

Cole grunted in anger and brought his scythe up. He smashed the grip end hard against the goon's head, who slumped over.

"Cole!"

"What?"

"Wha- Did you just kill him."

"Relax," Cole said, putting his hands up. "That blow couldn't have even killed you." Jay frowned.

Cole looked over to the thug again and scoffed. "Not much of a leader."

* * *

Emma could see her building now. She ran up the steps and fumbled in her pocket to get the keys out.

"Come on. Come on." She muttered. She pulled them out fast. She looked back, the goon was closing in. She shoved the key into the slot and turned.

"Come on. Come _on_!" The lock clicked.

"Yes- AH!" The goon knocked her out of the way, she tumbled down the steps. He stepped over her.

"Where is it?"

"What?" She trembled.

"Where is it?" He asked again grabbing her by the collar.

"I don't-I don't know what..."

He growled at her.

"... What you're talking, a-about."

"The key? Where's the damn key!?" He shouted. She shook her head. He raised his fist.

Before he could bash her face in, a white blur knocked the thug on the ground and sent Emma flying. The ground came hard, she landed with a thud.

"Wha-"

She opened her eyes, the earth shook. She placed her head back on the ground.

In and out, Emma tried to regain her breathing. She felt a calming hand placed on her shoulder, and just barley opened her eyes. She looked up at her rescuer. She saw perfect straight blonde hair, and calm blue eyes. She heard his soothing voice.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She drifted into sleep. "Hold on." She said.

Kai leaded his back against the apartment building. "Well that was cliché."

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda short. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
